i, ii, iii
by kindovvf
Summary: Harapan itu singkat, padat, dan jelas: "Tolong kirim kakakku ke neraka." #TanabataWish untuk aia masanina.


vocaloid (c) cyrpton, yamaha. tidak mengambil profit dari fanfiksi ini.  
untuk challenge **#TanabataWish** -nya mbak **winkiesempress**.  
buat wish kak **aia masanina**.

* * *

 **i, ii, iii  
** kindovvf

* * *

 _"_ _Tolong kirim kakakku ke neraka."_

Permintaan itu singkat saja. Tertulis di sobekan kertas yang tidak lebih besar dari telapak tangan. Tulisannya terletak di tengah-tengah kertas, begitu rapi, kecil-kecil seolah si penulis sangat berhati-hati saat mengguratkan pena. Tinta hitam pada tulisan itu tertulis jelas di awal, namun menjadi tipis di pertengahan dan solid lagi pada kata terakhir, dengan beberapa huruf yang menipis ditimpa tinta hitam yang lebih jelas. Menandakan si penulis sempat kehabisan pena dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Momo mengerutkan kening. Harapan yang ditulis di perayaan tahun baru seharusnya harapan baik-baik, harapan positif, meminta panjang umur, kesehatan bagi orang terdekat, terhindar dari kesialan, sampai hal kecil semacam tambahan uang jajan atau agar bisa segera melunasi pinjaman uang. Harapan-harapan pribadi yang mengharapkan terjadinya hal lebih baik. Dan memang seharusnya begitu, karena tidak setiap hari Maika yang baik hati dan penyayang, Maika si Malaikat Doa, turun ke bumi dan benar-benar menaruh perhatian pada doa-doa dan harapan-harapan yang dipanjatkan setiap orang. Tahun baru adalah satu dari sedikit waktu di mana Maika mengabulkan hampir semua permohonan. Jika satu hari dalam setahun ini disia-siakan, sungguh membuang-buang kesempatan emas.

Harapan baik itu, tentu saja, tidak termasuk doa agar seseorang masuk neraka. Pengirim harapan ini pasti bercanda. Selera humor yang benar-benar buruk.

Momo memandangi kertas harapan itu sekali lagi, meremasnya menjadi bentuk bola, dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan.

.

Bruno kebetulan saja melihat lemparan asal-asalan Momo. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis dan bertanya, murni karena ingin tahu, karena bukankah itu keranjang berisi harapan-harapan di tahun baru ini? "Apa yang kaubuang itu?"

Momo menjawab tanpa menoleh, masih berkonsentrasi membuka lipatan kertas harapan berikutnya. Atas prestasinya pekan lalu mencegah gempa besar di Tanah Tak Bertuan, tempat ruh-ruh diseberangkan menuju peristirahatan tempat Pengadilan akan dilaksanakan, Maika mengucapkan terima kasih dengan cara memberikan Momo kesempatan melihat-lihat isi harapan tahun baru bahkan sebelum sampai ke tangan Maika sendiri. Momo sendiri yang mengambil keranjang itu dari kuil-kuil dan melesat ke markas, melapor pada Maika lewat pesawat telepon khusus dan berlalu ke ruang kerja yang ditempati dia dan seorang supervisor. "Bukan apa-apa. Harapan orang aneh. Kadang-kadang memang ada orang gila di dunia ini."

"Oh ya? Harapan macam apa?"

"Mana ada orang yang meminta orang lain masuk neraka saat tahun baru?" Momo meluruskan lipatan kertas lain hingga selurus dan semulus permukaan meja, Maika yang meminta tolong sendiri.

Bruno tidak menanggapi. Supervisornya itu melangkah ke jendela di seberang ruang, tangan bertautan di belakang tubuh seolah tengah berpikir. "Kenapa harapan itu terdengar gila bagimu?"

"Menurutmu tidak?"

"Tahun lalu juga ada harapan persis seperti itu."

Momo berhenti meluruskan kertas bertuliskan "semoga aku mendapatkan beasiswa itu!".

"Dan tahun sebelumnya. Dan tahun sebelum-sebelumnya lagi."

"… Begitu."

"Bahkan saat tahun baru, selalu ada orang-orang yang mengharapkan orang lain celaka." Bruno memutar bahu. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan sorot menyarankan yang selalu lebih terasa seperti kewajiban. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi menengok siapa pengirim harapan itu?"

.

Pengirim harapan itu bernama Kaito Shion. Momo kerap menjumpainya di ujung jalan. Bukan karena rumah Kaito ada di sana, bukan karena Kaito senang bermain bersama teman-teman sebaya di lahan kosong dekat sana, melainkan disebabkan itulah satu-satunya tempat di mana Kaito sering terlihat.

Kaito akan ada di sana sekitar pukul sebelas siang. Kadang-kadang pukul dua belas, tergantung jam pulang sekolah Kaito hari itu. Punggungnya menggendong tas biru laut, benar-benar polos sampai Momo sendiri tidak pernah melihat jahitan mereknya, begitu pula sepatu yang dikenakan Kaito. Sama-sama biru. Sama-sama tidak bermotif. Hal yang aneh mengingat preferensi anak-anak seumuran Kaito kebanyakan. Bukankah mereka biasanya menggandrungi motif superhero? Momo ingat mendapati gambar-gambar Ultraman dan Optimus Prime pada tas teman-teman Kaito. Dia tidak datang secara khusus untuk menyurvei jenis tas favorit anak-anak sekolah dasar—dia punya tugas seratus kali lipat lebih penting—tapi bertahun-tahun menjadi orang seperti dia memberikan refleks pengamatan yang tidak bisa dibilang payah.

Kaito adalah bocah pendiam. Sangat anteng di kelas. Miskin ekspresi. Duduk di pojok, kadang-kadang sebangku dengan anak bernama Mikuo, tapi lebih sering seorang diri. Di genggamannya selalu ada buku dan begitulah cara Kaito menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu di sekolah. Pendiam, tidak banyak teman, dan kutu buku. Benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna, demikian pikir Momo, perasaan sedikit iba berubah menjadi kejengkelan dengan cepat. Saat ini memang tidak ada, atau belum, tapi jika Kaito terus mempertahankan kepribadian itu, dia bisa jadi sasaran penindasan. Teramat mudah menindas anak seperti Kaito yang kelihatan begitu lemah dan pasrah dengan keadaan. Hanya butuh sebuah gelas dan kucuran keran dan sedikit kenekatan, siapa pun sudah dapat menyiramkan air ke kepala Kaito dan Kaito tidak akan bereaksi banyak. Ada banyak orang sok-sokan berkuasa, memandang rendah orang lain seolah mereka paling hebat saja. Momo sudah melihat ribuan. Beberapa memang lebih buruk dari yang yang lainnya, tapi tetap saja sama-sama buruk.

Momo mendecak keras-keras, menendang pintu kelas dengan kesal. Tidak seorang pun menaruh perhatian berarti pada bunyi derak kayu barusan. Semua anak dalam kelas mengira hanya angin yang berembus terlalu kencang. Guru matematika yang sibuk mengoreksi ulangan harian menoleh sejenak, mendapati ambang pintu yang selalu terbuka ke halaman, kemudian memberi nilai delapan pada sudut atas kertas.

Momo lanjut mengamati dari ambang pintu. Dia tiba terlalu awal di sekolah ini dan masih punya banyak waktu untuk sekadar melihat-lihat. Anak di kursi paling depan bernama Aria, lebih muda satu bulan dari Kaito, suka bermain masak-masakan dan menyimpan satu set pakaian boneka di dalam tas. Di samping Aria ada Gakupo dengan luka-luka lecet serta gores di sepanjang tungkai, di kepalanya hanya terbayang bermain sepak bola nanti sore. Dan dua puluh delapan nama lain yang tidak sempat Momo pindai satu-satu.

Dari semua anak di kelas itu, hanya aura Kaito yang terlihat begitu mencolok. Suram dan abu-abu seperti mendung. Momo menangkap ketakutan yang samar dari diri Kaito setiap kali anak itu curi-curi melirik jam dinding di atas papan tulis. Ketakutan itu semakin menebal seiring jarum berdetak mendekati bel pulang sekolah, seolah jam pulang sekolah adalah hal yang paling bocah itu takuti dan dia lebih memilih pulang terlalu sore daripada pulang terlalu awal.

Momo ingin tahu kenapa.

.

"Namanya Kaito. Kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Tinggal di Kota R. Anak pendiam kutu buku sulit bergaul. Sepertinya cukup pintar. Orangtuanya ada di luar kota—luar pulau, malah, tapi aku belum tahu apa pekerjaan mereka. Kaito punya kakak perempuan bernama Meiko. Beda umur mereka lumayan jauh. Dialah objek harapan Kaito, seseorang yang Kaito harapkan masuk neraka, tapi aku belum tahu kenapa. Karena Kaito tinggal di Region-ku, aku sering melihat dia, walau baru sekarang aku _tahu_ dia bernama Kaito."

Bruno menatap Momo lekat-lekat. Momo sempat melirik sekilas lembaran kertas dua kali dua meter yang terhampar di meja Bruno: peta Region baru. Peta itu menentukan siapa yang bertugas mengumpulkan arwah dan ruh di daerah-daerah tertentu. Peta itu diperbarui setiap kali musim berganti. Tidak sampai sebulan lagi, para Malaikat yang berada di bawah Bruno akan mendapat Region baru. Kebijakan pindah dapat berbeda-beda tergantung supervisor, dan itulah hal terbaik dari memiliki supervisor seperti Bruno yang menyukai pergantian suasana. "Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau memberi tahuku semua hal itu?"

"Bukannya kau yang kemarin menyuruhku mencari tahu?"

Bruno menyipitkan mata. Helai-helai rambutnya tersembunyi di balik topi wol berwarna hitam, serasi dengan warna matanya. "Kapan aku menyuruhmu?"

"Kemarin. Kaubilang 'kenapa kau tidak pergi menengok siapa pengirim harapan itu?'"

Mendengar jawaban Momo, Bruno meletupkan kekehan geli. Tubuhnya yang sejak dua jam terakhir membungkuk di atas meja kini rileks bersandar pada punggung kursi. Dia memundurkan kursi dan memutar rodanya sembilan puluh derajat hingga berhadapan dengan Momo yang menunggu. "Jadi, menurutmu aku menyuruhmu? Seingatku, aku cuma memberi saran."

Mimik muka Bruno di sana mengesankan Momo baru saja salah menangkap instruksi. Mimik muka yang sama yang dipakai Bruno di paruh pertama Momo menjadi Malaikat dan belum mengerti kewajiban dengan benar. Momo berusaha menerjemahkan arti tatapan Bruno dan menelan ludah begitu memahami situasi. "Oke, aku salah tangkap."

Bruno tertawa lebih lepas. Lelaki itu bangkit dari kursi dengan gerakan ringan, tingginya seketika menjulang di atas Momo. Momo mengambil satu langkah ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak yang pantas dengan sang supervisor. Bruno menyadari gerakan barusan dan hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia meraih kertas selicin dan semulus permukaan meja dari bawah map di dekat hamparan peta Region, menyodorkannya ke depan dagu Momo. "Sekaligus mengingatkanmu. Ini kertas harapan Kaito kemarin. Maika memberimu hadiah membaca harapan-harapan tahun baru yang selalu kauinginkan itu. Semua kertas di dalamnya adalah kepemilikan dan kewajiban Maika, jadi bukan kau yang memutuskan mana yang harus dibuang dan mana yang tidak."

Sudut bibir Momo tertarik membentuk ekspresi yang menandakan dia sudah menyadari kesalahan itu jauh sebelum Bruno menegur. "Iya. Maafkan aku."

"Siapa nama kakak Kaito?" tanya Bruno selagi Momo mengulurkan tangan mengambil kertas harapan Kaito.

"Meiko."

"Nah, sekarang," Bruno memberinya senyuman penuh arti, "Mumpung kau sudah kepalang basah turun dan mencari tahu, kenapa tidak sekalian menggali info tentang hubungan kakak-adik ini?"

.

Seminggu berikutnya dimanfaatkan Momo untuk melakukan saran—perintah—Bruno.

Dia menyimpulkan bahwa Kaito datang ke sekolah dengan luka-luka baru setiap harinya. Beberapa tertutup plester, lebih banyak tidak, karena sebagian besar terlindung oleh baju seragam. Tapi Momo dapat melihat dengan jelas lebam-lebam biru, kadang merah, kadang bekas-bekas yang hampir hilang, di sepanjang kaki dan lengan atas Kaito.

Tentu saja, pikir Momo. Anak itu korban kekerasan. Tinggal berdua dengan seorang kakak, yang tidak Momo ingat namanya karena dia tidak ingin, seorang kakak biasa-biasa saja yang mencari penghidupan dari bekerja di sebuah kantor paling biasa pula.

Kronologinya begitu mudah: Kaito anak tunggal. Punya dua orangtua penyayang yang sayangnya tidak selamanya saling menghargai satu sama lain. Perceraian menyusul tak lama kemudian tanpa banyak perdebatan, karena masing-masing pihak memang sudah lama tidak ingin bertatap muka lagi, terlebih dengan seorang anak kecil berumur dua tahun di tengah-tengah segala percekcokan yang kadang-kadang diakhiri satu-dua barang pecah serta serpihan kaca berhamburan.

Salah satu pihak pergi jauh, dan satunya lagi menemukan seorang lain untuk mengisi hari-hari yang kosong. Ibu Kaito menikah lagi. Kaito kedatangan kakak perempuan baru. Umur terpaut terlalu jauh. Kakak perempuan sudah di tahun akhir perkuliahan, Kaito masih tahun pertama sekolah dasar. Karena satu dan lain hal, Kaito harus tinggal berdua saja dengan kakak perempuan yang pada dasarnya memang tidak pernah menyukai anak-anak. Terutama, harus digarisbawahi, anak kecil polos yang tidak tahu dunia keras orang dewasa. Garis bawahi lagi, anak kecil yang mengingatkan kakak perempuan pada pengalaman sangat buruk ketika satu malam dia lupa diri, dan dia tidak pernah menyukai anak yang tiba-tiba ada dalam dirinya waktu itu; dia masih muda, muda, sangat muda, terlalu muda untuk membesarkan satu.

Kakak perempuan menghapus anak yang tidak pernah tumbuh itu dari dunia. Dari seluruh kehidupannya. Dan tidak seorang pun boleh tahu.

Tapi, Kaito tahu. Kaito melihat kakak perempuan muntah-muntah di pagi hari. Kaito melihat Meiko marah-marah di telepon, mengumpatkan serangkaian makian serta _kau brengsek tidak kenal tanggung jawab_ sebelum telepon dibanting sampai hampir rusak. Kaito melihat Meiko pergi dan tidak kembali selama dua hari, dan kembali lagi ke rumah dan tidak pernah muntah-muntah lagi, dan tidak pernah marah-marah di telepon lagi.

Kakak perempuan tidak suka anak-anak. Memancing ingatan buruk saja. Memancing segala kejijikan lama. Hal ini seiring dengan kakak perempuan kerap memainkan kunci pintu kamar sedangkan Kaito menangis di dalam karena dia takut gelap dan gudang adalah tempat tergelap di rumah dan tidak ada cara keluar. Seiring dengan kakak perempuan santai makan di depan televisi yang menyala sedangkan Kaito merintih kelaparan di bawah tangga. Seiring dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi dan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya didengar anak tingkat sekolah dasar, dan kata-kata itu semua dilemparkan ke depan hidungnya, ke sekujur tubuhnya, menciptakan lubang besar yang tidak pernah tertambal lagi jauh di dalam hatinya, dalam hati Kaito, dalam hati anak malang itu.

Empat tahun. Kaito masih bertahan. Bertahan dengan keyakinan semua akan menjadi lebih baik pada waktunya. Keyakinan bahwa suatu hari kakak perempuan akan meminta maaf. Tapi waktu yang dia nanti-nanti itu tak kunjung datang dan harapannya hancur lebur menjadi serpihan debu. Rumah adalah mimpi buruknya. Sekolah adalah tempat dia berlari dan mengulur waktu selama mungkin. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan makan hari ini, apakah kakak perempuan akan pulang terlambat, semoga saja, jadi dia punya cukup waktu untuk bernapas lega sebelum harus sembunyi di kamar lagi sepanjang hari.

Empat tahun. Empat tahun dan dia adalah anak pesimis yang tidak lagi mengharapkan pertolongan. Tidak lagi.

Kaito tidak mengenal Momo, tapi Momo tahu nyaris seluruh aspek kehidupan Kaito. Dia bahkan tidak perlu mendekat untuk mengamati lebih jauh. Tidak perlu mengajak Kaito berbincang. Semua jalan hidup Kaito terpampang begitu gamblang bak buku terbuka bagi Momo.

Kehidupan yang menyedihkan.

.

Hari Sabtu pukul sebelas malam, Momo memungut kertas harapan dari sudut ruangan. Dia membuka remasan kertas berbentuk bola tersebut, membacanya baik-baik sekali lagi.

Kali ini, lebih cermat.

.

Sungguh, demi segalanya yang ada di dunia makhluk mortal, Momo tidak datang dengan niat untuk mengobrol.

Dia mendarat dengan sangat ringan di atap rumah berukuran sedang Kaito. Pendaratan itu tidak sepenuhnya berhasil mengingat dia sempat membuat burung kecil di pohon besar dekat situ terbang kabur dengan panik. Apakah mereka pikir mereka satu-satunya makhluk yang dapat terbang di dunia ini? Momo melicinkan bagian bawah kaus sebelum beranjak. Kamar Kaito ada di lantai dua jika dia tidak salah ingat, dan dia tidak mungkin salah ingat.

Momo hanya berniat mengintip dari jendela. Mungkin tiga sampai lima menit sebelum pergi. Ada nyawa yang harus dia cabut dua blok dari sini lima belas menit lagi dan selalu lebih baik datang lebih awal. Terakhir kali Momo tiba di lokasi kejadian bertepatan waktu kematian, Bruno mendamprat habis-habisan dan hampir melempar Momo keluar ruangan. Jangan sampai hal itu terulang lagi.

Kamar Kaito kecil. Kira-kira tiga kali empat meter. Ada satu tempat tidur di seberang pintu, sebuah meja belajar dengan kursinya, dan satu buah lampu meja. Momo sudah mengamati Kaito duduk tenang membaca buku di meja selama dua menit penuh ketika pandangan menelusuri Kaito berhenti mendadak seakan menyadari ada yang tidak beres, kemudian Kaito menoleh ke jendela dan Momo mengerutkan kening namun tetap tenang dan rautnya berubah menjadi horor yang untungnya dapat disembunyikan dengan baik ketika dia memahami apa yang terjadi: Kaito dapat melihatnya.

Hanya ada dua penjelasan jika seorang mortal dapat melihat Malaikat. Satu, mereka punya indra berlebih. Dua, Malaikat yang bersangkutan memang sengaja membuat dirinya terlihat. Momo sudah memastikan Kaito tidak memiliki indra istimewa, karena jika iya, Kaito pasti sudah melihat Momo menendang pintu kelas tempo dulu. Jadi, tinggal tersisa satu penjelasan terakhir: dia ceroboh.

Dia kasat mata. Terlihat oleh mata telanjang. Siapa pun bisa melihat sesosok perempuan berdiri di luar jendela kamar anak kecil, mengintip ke dalam seperti penguntit idiot. Bruno akan sungguhan menendangnya keluar jika dia sampai ketahuan. Dan Bruno biasanya memang tahu segalanya.

Momo berpikir cepat. Dia bisa saja mengaburkan diri sekarang, saat ini juga, tapi di hadapan seorang anak kecil yang baru saja melihatnya? Yah, sejujurnya bisa saja, meninggalkan Kaito dengan pikiran mungkin dia hanya mengkhayal, tapi ada sesuatu dalam diri Momo yang reluktan. Sesuatu dalam diri anak itu terasa familiar dengan cara yang tidak Momo pahami.

Hanya dipisahkan sebidang jendela terbuka dan selapis dinding, dia bertatapan dengan Kaito untuk lima detik yang ganjil dan sangat sulit dideskripsikan sebelum Kaito memecah es dingin di antara mereka. "Apa Kakak orang jahat?"

Dituduh sebagai jelmaan orang jahat bukanlah hal paling menyenangkan di dunia (apakah tampangnya memang seseram itu?), tapi paling tidak Kaito tidak tahu dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Malaikat Maut, dengan bakat terbesar berupa memisahkan nyawa hidup dari raga dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Bukan," jawab Momo sekalem mungkin. Dia melirik cepat ke arah weker kecil di meja. Sebelas malam lebih sedikit. Apakah anak kecil zaman ini memang suka tidur malam-malam? Momo memandangi mata bulat Kaito dalam diam. Bocah itu bahkan belum genap berumur sepuluh tahun, belum genap menjalani kelas tiga sekolah dasar, belum juga melihat dunia; tapi sudah menanggung ketakutan begitu besar pada dunia luar. Momo mengamati sekilas lebam-lebam biru di lengan Kaito. Ada lebam baru di sudut mata kanan. Lebam di bawah lutut sudah hampir hilang, begitu pula sobek di bibir bawah.

Pemandangan itu mengirimkan gelombang amarah yang Momo tidak mengerti datang dari mana. Dia buru-buru mengenyahkan dan bertanya tanpa basa-basi lagi. "Kau pengirim harapan itu?"

Kaito berkedip tak percaya. Sorot matanya hampir membuat Momo ngilu, karena dibalik kepolosan dan binar-binar yang begitu belia, Momo dapat melihat guratan luka yang pesimis. Seolah Kaito selalu menjalani hari-harinya sambil bertanya-tanya kapan semua penderitaan yang dia terima akan berakhir. Momo tidak ingin melihat sorot mata seperti itu. Tidak lagi.

Kaito turun pelan-pelan dari kursi. Melangkah lebih lamat ke arah jendela, ke arah Momo yang nyaris sekali mengambil langkah refleks. Aneh sekali. Untuk apa dia mundur? Anak sekecil ini tidak akan bisa menyakiti dia. Tidak walau seujung jari. Justru sebaliknya, Momo dapat menghempaskan Kaito ke dinding di belakang sana hanya dengan satu kali dorongan.

Dia jarang berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang mortal, terutama anak kecil dengan mata dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu seperti ini, dengan dia di luar jendela dan si anak kecil harus berjinjit sedikit agar dapat menjangkau kusen jendela. Mata biru Kaito berkilau dalam gelap malam. "Kakak Malaikat Maut?"

"Bukan."

Kaito memandang mata Momo lekat-lekat. "Lalu, Kakak itu apa?"

Pertanyaan Kaito membuat alis Momo berkedut. Sudah lama tidak ada yang melontarkan pertanyaan semacam itu. Dia itu siapa? Momo juga tidak mengerti. Sudah lama dia berhenti mencari jawaban, berhenti merecoki Bruno dengan segala tuntutan agar Bruno membocorkan sedikit saja masa lalunya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa tahun mengampu tugas menjadi seorang pencabut nyawa— _seorang_ mungkin bukan istilah yang tepat mengingat dia bukan lagi manusia hidup. Dulu mungkin iya, karena begitulah setahu Momo asal semua malaikat, siapa tahu, tapi tidak lagi.

"Aku bisa apa saja," jawab Momo pendek seakan dapat menjelaskan segalanya. Yang mana, tidak sama sekali. Kerutan di antara mata Kaito bertambah dalam namun segera menghilang, pertanda Kaito memutuskan untuk menerima penjelasan Momo yang ala kadarnya. Bukankah anak-anak terkadang memang begitu? Lagipula, jika Momo menjelaskan lebih lanjut, toh tidak akan ada gunanya. Kaito masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami betapa banyaknya sesuatu di dunia ini yang jauh dari jangkauan akal manusia. Misalnya bagaimana Momo dapat mengetahui semua kehidupan yang sudah Kaito alami sampai detik ini hanya dengan menatap mata anak itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin Malaikat Maut tidak punya sayap, Kak?"

Mungkin anak ini cukup keras kepala jika berkenaan dengan hal yang dia yakini. Momo tidak yakin. Dia hanya yakin ini pasti hal terbodoh di dunia ketika dia membuka mulut dan menjawab selancar kereta api, "Tidak ada malaikat bersayap."

"Tidak ada?"

"Tidak ada. Malaikat tidak perlu sayap."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kami orang-orang hebat."

Kaito terlihat kesulitan dengan kusen setinggi itu. Dasar anak-anak. Momo menggerakkan jemari di luar jangkauan penglihatan Kaito. Sebuah kursi kecil menyangga kaki anak itu sekarang, membuat tinggi Kaito di hadapannya bertambah beberapa senti dan dia dapat berdiri tanpa kesulitan lagi. Oh, sial. Kesalahan. Lihat betapa raut anak itu dipenuhi kekaguman sekarang. Mungkin Kaito kira tadi itu semacam sulap walau sebenarnya bukan sama sekali. "Hebat! Bagaimana caranya, Kak?"

Momo menelan ludah. "Gampang."

"Malaikat Maut bisa sulap?"

"Itu bukan sulap."

"Tadi kakak bilang, malaikat tidak punya sayap?"

"Tidak punya."

"Tapi, di semua cerita-cerita di buku, malaikat selalu punya sayap putih yang besar. Lalu, jenis Kakak adalah sayap hitam, karena Kakak adalah Malaikat Maut."

"Malaikat tidak pernah punya sayap. Tapi kami tetap bisa terbang. Semua cerita yang berkata begitu, semuanya bohongan."

Demi Tuhan, kenapa dia mau repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan aneh dan tidak relevan itu?

.

Momo kembali besok malamnya. Kali ini memastikan dia tak kasat mata.

Kaito menyambutnya di jendela, berdiri di atas kursi kecil agar dapat melihat keluar dengan jelas.

.

Malam ketiga dan Momo mengajari Kaito cara mengerjakan beberapa soal matematika.

"Malaikat Maut pasti pintar-pintar, ya, Kak," seloroh Kaito dan Momo tersenyum diam-diam.

.

Bagaimana rasanya berteman dengan seorang mortal? Momo tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, sebagian kecil Malaikat punya pengalaman. Bruno, misalnya. Sambil menjalankan tugas, sesekali dia menghampiri beberapa rumah dan menyapa penghuni di dalamnya. Momo pernah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Bruno menyelinap lewat jendela, kadang-kadang asal menembusi dinding jika sedang dalam keadaan terburu-buru, dan menyapa beberapa orang yang dia sebut _kolega_. Kolega apa-apaan? Sejak kapan Malaikat bekerja sama dengan mortal untuk urusan di Dunia Atas? Mungkin Bruno memang supervisor teraneh sejagat. Bukan berarti Momo tidak suka. Kolega-kolega Bruno adalah orang-orang baik dan intelek. Indra mereka dapat melihat Momo. Momo tidak pernah membayangkan akan mampir ke sebuah rumah makhluk mortal dan disajikan teh bersama biskuit untuk kudapan, tapi dia benar-benar mengalaminya hari itu.

Dan sama sekali tidak buruk. Kadang-kadang, hal mortal membuat kehidupan Malaikat yang abadi menjadi lebih berwarna. Seolah menghidupkan lilin dalam ruangan temaram. Cahayanya memancar, namun tidak begitu terang, karena tetap ada batas-batas keras yang tidak boleh dilanggar.

Ketika Momo bertanya untuk apa Bruno membina hubungan dengan mortal, Bruno hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri." Kapan saat itu datang, Momo tidak tahu. Dia tidak menanti-nanti saat itu datang. Bukan hal yang dapat dipastikan, terutama jika kau malaikat yang tugasnya mencabuti nyawa dan mengirimnya ke Pengadilan Dunia Atas.

Sekarang dia bertanya-tanya, tentang Bruno dan kolega-kolega, apakah rasanya sama seperti berteman dengan seorang anak kecil?

.

"Kenapa kauingin kakakmu masuk neraka?"

Momo mengajari Kaito sepuluh soal pekerjaan rumah. Anak itu sangat lemah dalam hitung-menghitung. Kali ini Momo bersila di dalam kamar Kaito, dan baru saja selesai mendengarkan cerita Kaito tentang mimpinya menjadi astronaut. Kenapa astronaut? Momo sempat bertanya. Kata Kaito, dia suka melihat bintang. Melihat bintang dari dekat sana, di luar angkasa, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan. Momo tidak ingin tertawa di depan anak kecil yang dengan bangga tengah menceritakan cita-cita, maka dia menelan tawa ke dalam tenggorokan dan berkata bahwa jika Kaito ingin menjadi astronaut, dia harus menguasai bidang matematika.

Kaito tidak lagi tersenyum senang. Binar harapan yang sempat bercahaya di matanya, tentang bintang dan cita-cita astronaut, meredup digantikan raut murung. "Kak Meiko membenciku."

Momo tidak dapat menahan desakan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. "Lalu? Kenapa kauingin dia masuk neraka?"

Kaito menengadah. Raut murung itu tetap ada, kali ini lebih dalam, seolah dia dapat menangis kapan saja jika Momo mengorek lukanya lebih lama dari ini. "Aku juga benci dia. Aku ingin dia berhenti menggangguku. Aku ingin dia cepat lenyap."

.

Orang yang ingin Kaito kirim ke neraka bernama Meiko.

Nama itu terdengar tidak asing. Momo yakin pernah membacanya di suatu tempat. Tapi, di mana?

.

Momo mengamati kertas dengan tulisan tangan Kaito lekat-lekat.

Di sudut itu, ada bagian yang lebih kaku dari yang lain. Hanya sedikit sekali, mungkin hanya seluas ujung jari kelingking, dan mudah sekali terlewatkan jika tidak diamati baik-baik. Momo merabanya ingin tahu.

Ah. Tentu saja. Jejak air mata.

.

 _(bertahun-tahun lalu)_

"Katanya, setiap hari Sabtu, ada satu Malaikat Maut yang turun."

"Kata siapa?"

"Malaikat Maut memangnya benaran ada?"

"Malaikat Maut itu apa?"

"Kata kakakku begitu. Setiap hari Sabtu, dia akan turun ke bumi untuk mencabuti nyawa-nyawa orang yang pantas masuk neraka."

"Hii, seram!"

"Apa-apa menurutmu seram."

"Malaikat Maut itu apa?"

"Ya ampun, masa tidak pernah dengar?"

Bisik-bisik sekelompok anak di gerbang sekolah terbawa sampai telinga Kaito. Kaito menyimak diam-diam, berlari ke rumah, menyobek buku tulisnya dan meraih pena dari laci meja.

.

Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Kaito. Momo berpikir apakah dia harus turun ke bumi dan mampir ke rumah Kaito lagi, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dan apa anak itu menyukai kado miniatur roket?

.

"Kau akan mengabulkan harapan anak itu?"

Pertanyaan Bruno menggugah Momo dari tidur malamnya di sofa, mengejutkannya lebih dari yang dia kira. Kebanyakan malaikat tidak butuh tidur, namun ada beberapa pengecualian waktu di mana memejamkan mata terasa lebih baik dan ... _mortal_. Momo menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi muka dan menemukan Bruno mencondongkan tubuh di atasnya, menutupi cahaya lampu. Momo melongo sejenak, berusaha mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan kesadaran sambil mengingat-ingat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Bruno barusan. Dia mengangkat kepala dari sandaran tangan sofa, praktis ikut menarik kakinya yang berselonjor lurus demi memberi Bruno tempat duduk.

Bruno menggeleng sebagai isyarat dia tidak perlu duduk, Momo boleh tetap berselonjor, Momo mengangguk tapi tetap mempertahankan posisi bersila di sofa. Bruno menyerah tidak lama kemudian dan menempatkan diri di samping Momo. Mantel panjangnya hampir menyapu lantai saat dia membungkuk untuk duduk. Bunyi kulit sofa melesak, kedua siku Bruno ditumpangkan pada masing-masing paha dengan kepala menunduk. Kemudian hening sama sekali. Tidak ada detikan jam. Tidak sama sekali.

Jawab Momo setelah berhasil mengingat pertanyaan Bruno. "Mungkin tidak."

Bruno menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "oh". Momo kembali mempertimbangkan untuk kembali tidur. Lima menit dan dia hampir jatuh ke pulau kapuk sebelum sesuatu menjadi jelas. Bruno bukan tipikal yang senang berbincang-bincang untuk sekadar basa-basi; jika lelaki itu bertanya, pasti ada alasannya. Atau lebih tepatnya: ada maksudnya. "Bruno?"

"Ya?"

"Kau mau aku mengabulkan harapan Kaito?"

Bruno tidak segera menjawab dan itu sudah cukup bagi Momo. Dia menukas sebelum lelaki itu sempat memberikan jawaban, "Yang benar saja, kau menyuruhku begitu? Kau, kan, tahu aku tidak boleh menolak perintah supervisorku!"

"Jadi, kau tidak mau?"

"Yah. Entah. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak yakin. Kaito anak baik."

"Tapi tidak dengan kakaknya."

"Ya ampun, Bruno, langsung katakan saja kau mau aku berbuat apa."

" _Kau_ yang memutuskan sendiri," sahut Bruno tenang. Momo mengerutkan kening. Nada bicara Bruno yang menajam membuatnya waswas. "Bukan aku. Aku tidak mau membuat keputusan yang tidak bisa kaupilih sendiri."

"Oke, jujur saja. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Aku akan dapat sangsi?"

Bruno mengangkat muka dari permukaan lantai. Momo mendapati dirinya kini tengah bersitatap dengan sisi serius Bruno yang dulu pernah mencabut hak Region-nya saat Momo melantur bersama salah satu ruh. Dia mengamati Bruno mengambil sesuatu dari saku dalam mantel dan diulurkan padanya. Sebuah kertas tipis yang kaku dan mengkilat seperti ubin, selicin dan semulus permukaan meja. Momo tercengang tidak mengerti. Dia sudah mengembalikan keranjang berisi kertas-kertas harapan kepada Maika langsung, lengkap tanpa kurang satu pun, tapi di sinilah Bruno sekarang, mengulurkan kertas harapan Kaito. "Kuminta dari Maika," jelas Bruno tanpa diminta. "Dia berutang sesuatu yang besar padaku, karena itu dia mau memberikan ini."

"Untukku?" Momo masih dibutakan kebingungan. "Kenapa kau mengulurkan itu padaku?"

"Untukmu."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

Bruno menghela napas ketika Momo tidak kunjung menerima kertas harapan Kaito. Dia letakkan di permukaan sofa, mendorongnya ke arah Momo yang refleks beringsut mundur. "Kalau kau mau mengabulkan harapan seseorang, seperti mimpimu dulu sekali, sekarang saatnya."

" _Apa?_ " Momo hampir memekik. "Ya ampun. Hukuman apa ini? Aku dicabut dari Divisi Malaikat Maut?"

"Bukan, bukan, bukan," Bruno berusaha menegaskan. "Bukan begitu."

"Aku memang pernah ingin menjadi pengabul harapan, seperti Maika, tapi itu, kan, mimpiku dulu sekali. Aku sudah terlanjut betah di divisi ini. Yang benar saja—"

"Kaito sudah pernah mengirim harapan itu tiga kali."

Momo lupa apa yang hendak dia ucapkan.

"Ini tahun keempat, dan harapannya tidak pernah berubah. Dia selalu mengirim di hari yang sama, di kuil yang sama, wajah murung yang sama, luka-luka yang terus bertambah."

"Tidak mungkin semudah itu, kan?" Momo melawan. "Apa kata Dewan nanti? Malaikat Maut Mengambil Alih Tugas Tanpa Izin dan Dikeluarkan? Gila."

"Aku menawarkan ini padamu bukan sebagai supervisormu," tukas Bruno tanpa kehilangan ketenangan. Momo bertanya-tanya apakah Bruno sedang berusaha membujuknya atau tidak. Sejak kapan supervisornya membawa-bawa masalah pribadi ke dalam pekerjaan? "Bukan sebagai atasanmu, bukan pula sebagai bagian dari Dunia Atas. Tapi, sebagai Bruno. Sebagai seorang yang _pernah_ mortal. Kita semua pernah, dan kau juga. Selama tiga tahun, aku yang menerima harapan Kaito, dan aku diam saja. Kaulihat sendiri dia. Dia masih anak-anak, tapi ketakutannya begitu besar."

"Kautahu ini tidak benar."

"Dan satu alasan terakhir. Tahu apa?"

Momo tiba-tiba tidak ingin mendengar kalimat selanjutnya.

"Dulu, aku pernah ada di posisi Kaito. Begitu pula dirimu. Momo, begitulah Malaikat Maut dipilih. Karena masa lalunya."

.

Caranya mudah sekali.

Seluruh petak bumi basah dan menguarkan sisa hujan yang baru saja reda. Momo berdiri di atap gedung tertinggi di dekat persimpangan lampu lalu lintas terpadat kota itu. Ruas jalan besar dua blok dari sana dialihkan untuk persiapan pawai. Dia meletakkan seorang polisi di tengah-tengah persimpangan.

Lalu, sedikit jalan yang lebih licin dari biasanya.

.

Hujan baru saja reda. Mendung bahkan masih menggelayut.

Jalanan begitu licin. Sebuah mobil melaju lincah, pengemudi di dalamnya berpacu dengan waktu. Dan, seorang perempuan yang terlambat berangkat kerja bukanlah orang paling hati-hati sedunia.

Roda mobil tergelincir.

.

Bunyi kap mobil remuk membubung memenuhi udara.

Riuh teriakan orang-orang.

Darah.

Momo menggenggam erat-erat buku kecil berisi daftar nama ruh yang harus dia kumpulkan. Dia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kaito di sekolah.

.

Orang yang ingin Kaito kirim ke neraka bernama Meiko.

Nama itu terdengar tidak asing, dan Momo kini tahu kenapa.

Nama Meiko ada di buku kecilnya. Perempuan itu dijadwalkan mati di hari ulang tahun Kaito.

* * *

a/n: mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya, kak aia. beberapa part di sini juga harus dipotong, jadi mungkin ada yang kesannya terburu-buru? (banyak) (oke) tapi yah semoga masih bisa dinikmati. kritik dan saran sangat diterima.

makasih sudah membaca.


End file.
